Dark Past
by twilightangel14
Summary: bella has a secret, a past, that she doesn't even remember.A past full of dark mysteries.But as her past opens more will the people in it allow them to be together? Now that she has her memories back can bella handel the responsability of her old life
1. 1

Author note- this is my first ever fanfic so please be nice and review.

_thinking/flashback_

**dreaming**

talking

Bella's dream

"**I won't let you do this!"**

**Beautiful young woman stands before a form of pure evil. Although her face is covered in shadows you can see her flawless ivory skin and chocolate brown, almost black, hair whipping around her. A blast of pure evil energy is thrown straight towards her. Just when you're about to her face….**

End dream

Bella's pov.

"STOP" my eyes started to dart around my room everything was normal my eyes stopped wandering when they reached the rocking chair in the corner. No Edward.

"Of course he's not here he went hunting with Emmet and Jasper. My minds attention went back to the dream I just had. I couldn't put my finger on it but there was something about the girl she looked so familiar. I shut my eyes this was weird I'd been having the same dream ever since yesterday. The day I found out the truth of Charlie and Renee.

Flashback

_I opened the door to find Charlie sitting on the coach next to …MOM! "What's going on" I stumbled with my words unable to get over the surprise of my mom being here. "Bella we have something very important to tell you" Renee forced the words out of her mouth she looked like would start sobbing any second._

"_W-what is it" I stuttered my voice cautious almost fearful of what they were going to tell me. "Bella you're" that's all she could get out because she started to sob uncontrollably. She kept muttering to herself "I'm sorry" over and over. "Mom what is it" my voice trembling there was a feeling inside me almost a terror of what they had to say. "Bella" Charlie started "this isn't easy for us to tell you but..." "What dad" my voice shaking. "You're adopted."_


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: sorry for the wait again first fic and trying to make sure it▓s a good one. Plz R&R

Edwards pov.

I ran full speed towards my angels house. I smiled at the thought of seeing my Bella again. I finally stopped when I reached the tree next to Bellas window I quietly snuck through and saw that Bella was waiting for me. ⌠Bella what▓s wrong?■

Bellas pov

I looked over to my window to see Edward climbing through my eyes probably looked as sad and distressed as I felt right now. ⌠Bella what▓s wrong■ Edward asked worry evident in his voice. I sighed to myself although I was fairly sure that he heard me. ▒How am I going to explain this to him▓ I thought to myself. I could feel Edwards distressed gaze on me. ⌠Edward■ I started then took a deep breath ⌠I found something out while you were away and I▓m afraid you might not understand. ⌠What is it Bella you can tell me anything■ Edwards voice was calm but I could tell that he was worried. ⌠Edward well I▓m adopted.■ My gaze dropped to the floor not wanting to look at his face, afraid that he would have look of disgust for me. I felt his cold hand list my head to look at him. His face carried that crooked smile that made me heart melt into a puddle. He started to chuckle ⌠silly Bella do you think that would matter to me, in fact incase you▓ve forgotten I▓m also adopted.■ I couldn▓t help but to smile but it was all to soon washed off my face as darkness over took me I could faintly hear Edwards calling my name out.

Bellas dream There was a great flash of light I could see that where the pale girl was standing before was now a cloud of dust and smoke. ⌠NOOOOO■ I could hear a women cry. I then saw her run right past me into the cloud of smoke. When the smoke faded she was standing there holding a small infant maybe only a few days old. The women had a look of sadness and horror on her face looking at the infant. ▒Wait▓ I thought could that infant be the girl who was standing there? I then finally took in how beautiful the women was she had cream/silver hair but she didn▓t look a day over 24 her ivory skin glistened in the pale moonlight her eyes were the most stand offish thing about her they were a bright lilac that could pierce your soul. ⌠My poor daughter■ she whispered to herself. It was then that I took in the baby. My eyes opened in shock it was me. How was this possible it was obvious that these 2 were not human and this girl had been transformed into a baby? So many questions were running through my head that I couldn▓t think straight that when I woke up.

End dream

Bellas pov

My head was throbbing I look ed over to the rocking chair to see Edward his face covered in worry when he heard me groan his head shot towards my way. Relief shone on his perfect face as he walked towards me. ⌠Bella are you ok■ he asked me his voice clearly gave away that he was worried sick. ⌠I think I am■ I wasn▓t completely sure not after that dream I had just had but something told me it wasn▓t a dream but more like a memory. ⌠What happened■ his voice still worried as his eyes checked over me to make sure I was alright. ⌠I▓m not sure I▓ve been having these dreams lately but last nights was just to weird I felt like it was more of a memory but it made no since.■

Edwards pov

I had no idea what had happened to Bella but I was determined to find out. ▒What▓s going on▓ was the only thought going through my head first we find out Bellas adopted then weird dreams something▓s not right.

Author note hope you like it. And don▓t worry I plan to make chapter longer as I get better but anyone want to guess what Bellas dream is all about. Please R&R 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: okay I had help with this chapter from my friend kathryn so yea tell me what u think also i might change the title so tell me and ideas or if you like it now. Please R&R

Bellas POV.

I stared at the envelope in my hands apparently it hand come with me and was to be given to me when i was old enough. "Ok Bella breath" I instructed to myself. Lets face it i was nervous! No i was scared to find out was in the envelope.' Well this is it' i thought to myself as i started to open the letter. With a fluid movement i tore the envelope open to find a letter and a necklace. I stared at the necklace it was beautiful shaped like a tear drop. The color of it was almost glowing a soft lilac. I then turned to the letter. I opened it.

Letter

_My dearest Isabella,_

_It gives me great sorrow to have to write this but because of what has happened you probably don't remember anything not vene me,your mother. To start off you are not human you are a nix a powerful creature. We controll everything around us. Although some nixs do not use the powers of light but the darkness...like your father. While i am the queen of the pure world your father is the lord of darkness and is the one who has done this to you. That is right Isabella you are the princess of both the pure and dark relams. Not that you ever acted like it you always hated to get dressed up and would always perfer to train. I hope that you can soon return to me. Now enclosed with this letter is a necklace i have stored your powers in this medalion. Now to get your powers you must take this necklace outside on a full moon night and place it around your neck. My dearest daughter i truely hope things can get back to normal. And remember this wisdom my daughter no matter what has happend through your time with the humans you are still Princess Isabella the great eternal nix. Return to us soon my precious._

_With great love,_

_Your mother_

Bellas POV.

My eyes were wide by the time i was finished. I couldn't believe it i was not human and not only that but a princess! "How am i ever going to explain this to Edward." I told myself in complete worry. I looked outside it was full moon.'now or never' i thought determined to myself.

I grabed the necklace and ran down the stairs carefull not to wake charlie. I quietly walked outside and stood in the middle of the moon light. I brought the necklace up and put it around my neck.

Edwards POV.

I was running full speed towards my angels house Alice on my left and Carlisle on my right we were going to talk to Bella all about this and what to do about her dreams. We had her house in site when i saw my angel standing in the lawn. The moon light made her ivory skin seem to glow. 

I was just about to walk up to her when i saw her put a necklace around her once it was in place it started to glow brightly. The purple glow then encased Bella. "BELLA!"

Author note: well hope you liked it so remember reviews make authors smile and update quicker lol. Well please R&R


	4. best friends

Author note- sorry my computor died on for for a while so i'm gonna be writing as fast as i can for a while to make up for it.

Edwards POV

I could feel the terror on my face as i watched my angel,Bella,falling forward into the ground. I finally got back to my senses to sprint forward and catch her. Her face looked so peaceful. Carlisle rushed over and told me "Edward we have to get back to the house now!" Worry was evident in his voice. I looked over at alice asking silently if she could what was gonna happen. She turned her gaze away from me I felt terror rush over me. I stood up and started to run full speed towards my house if I could cry I would be coverd in tears by now. I silently sobbed all the way home.

Alice POV

'Whats happening' I kept asking myself this in my head over and over. I wanted to cry here was Bella,my sister,and something was happening to her and I had no idea. "huh" I looked down and saw a note it was adressed to Bella. I gasped as i started to read it. "i have to tell edward." I whisperd as I ran towards carlisle and edward.

Bellas POV

My eyes snapped open the pain flowing through me was unbearable. I looked at my hands and saw that i was glowing a soft purple. "M-mom help me please" I whisperd into the darkness surronding me. A bright light then shown in front of me and all of a sudden memories of my past life came flooding towards me. When I opened my eyes i saw 3 little girls a brown haried girl with big midnight blue eyes. Another one had blue/silver hair with soft pink eyes. The last one was a girl with choclate broen hair and purple eyes that seemed to glow. She looked so familiar finally it her it was her adn the other two...kierra and yacumo! The names hit me like a ton of bricks. My 2 best friends and the other eternal nixs. Memories of the 3 of us flowed through my mind soon the images around me started to glow and i was thrown into a new memory.

Author note-well i'll start the next chapter soon so please review


	5. other half part 1

Chapter 5

Bella POV

I opened my eyes but this time I didn't see 3 little girls. Instead I was in a dark, creepy, room. At the far end was a giant organ someone was playing it. A creepy melody was escaping through the pipes of the organ. I started to move forward towards the instrument. I could tell that the person playing it was a girl. Her long slick black hair was well past her shoulders. Her hair swayed as she moved around to touch the keys. I steeped around the bench to get a good look at her face. I gasped my eyes now wide.

Edwards POV

I looked down ay my angels face, so calm and peaceful. I had no idea what all this was about nixs, sources of evil how could of this revolve around my Bella. From what I did understand my Bella was a princess of some unheard of realm. "How could no one know of this place" I whispered so softly I almost didn't hear it. "Well not everyone didn't know of it." My head snapped over to look into the face of Aro.

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe it the girl playing the organ was me but I looked different, evil. Suddenly the other me opened her eyes I jerked back. Her eyes were a beautiful, scary, ruby red. "So what do you want to know" she asked while slowly turning to meet my gaze. "Y-you can see me" my voice full of surprise.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be able to?" Her eyes were piercing straight through my soul i could feel it. "Those girls couldn't see me" I exclaimed. What made this girl different? "Do you even know where these memories are coming from?" Her voice suddenly colder. "Uhhh" I didn't have a clue. "Your soul" she said as if it didn't mean anything important. She suddenly jerked up so she was standing. "Now I'll give you back all our memories." With that she put her finger against my forehead.

Isabella's (dark Bella) POV

Thud. I look as my other half fell to the floor, she would be out for awhile gaining back all her memories. Though not all of them would be pleasant. Some would be of when I took control of our body. Memories of blood and death. I started to giggle; thinking about the look on her face when she figured out it was her fault for so much death and sorrow. When she found out that not only had she killed theses people but had destroyed their souls. My giggle soon grew into crazy maniacal laughter. My eyes started to glow a beautiful crimson glow. "I think I'll visit my dear fiancé now" I stated with a evil grin on my face. I opened a portal into the outside world and walked through it.

Edwards POV

I continued to stroke my angles face hoping, waiting for a sign she was going to be all right. I looked up as I heard Alice and the others walk in. "How is she?" Alice's voice was barely a whisper. "I don't know" I answered as I lowered my gaze down to my Bella's sleeping face. giggle My head snapped up to look towards my window. "Who's there" I growled. The figure stepped out of the shadows and into the light. "Why hello Edward dear" the figure stated in a sickly sweet tone. Then when she was completely visible I gasped. Standing before me was my angel Bella, but she was different. She was darker with ruby red eyes that pierced right through my soul. "W-who are you" I asked as I voiced the question running through everyone's head.

Author note- okay well its summer so I'll try to right as often as possible and also still waiting for new names for the story if you have one. Oh and when Isabella I playing the organ think of the music kinda like what Davy Jones plays in POTC2. So remember to comment. :


	6. other half part 2

Authors note: well I'm really getting into this story

Authors note: well I'm really getting into this story. Though the reason I don't update sooner is cause I have like a million different ways this chapter could go and it was hard to pick just one. Hehe well I hope you enjoy this one.

Isabella's POV

"B-Bella?" The small squeak of a voice made me turn my attention to a small girl with short, spiky, black hair. Her eyes were filled with so much fear and confusion it was painful. I loved it. I started to giggle like a little girl when I suddenly stopped. "I guess you could say that though I prefer Isabella." My eyes flashed over to Edward he seemed so lost, so I decided to clue him in. "I'm Bella's dark side" I stated with a sickly sweet grin. Though my grin just grew when I saw the pain in all their eyes increase. Then some stuck up Barbie wannabe stepped forward and tried to glare me down. That was the final straw I couldn't take it anymore I burst out laughing. My eyes started to tear up it was so funny though I could see the confused looks on both the Cullens and the Volturi. I wiped the water from my eyes and looked up at them. Then that loser blonde went and tried to act scary. "What are you laughing at you little freak?" I could see the fire in her eyes though it wasn't even the least bit scary no matter how hard she tried. "Oh just the fact that you thought you could take me on." I stated looking at here with a bored look on my face. "Your Rosalie right?" I asked not even looking at her. Her face shot up in surprise. "How do you know that?" Her voiced was completely laced with fear. It was simply beautiful. "Ugh aren't you listening I'm Bella, the dark half." For visual effect I made my eyes glow a beautiful crimson red.

Aro's POV

My eyes narrowed slightly. If this evil beauty was indeed Isabella then they were in for a lot more then they could handle. Though it doesn't seem the Cullens understand that. "Carlisle" my voice was sharp leaving no room for questioning. He gave me a simple nod and put his hand on Rosalie's shoulder and pushed her back gently. "So your Isabella's dark half?" I half asked, half stated. She gave me a small nod then smiled a little. I could only guess what was going on in the head of that evil little girl.

Edward's POV

"What do you want" I tried to cover up all fear and anguish in voice, but I could tell by the look in Isabella's eyes you could hear it, feel it. "What's the matter Eddie poo don't you want me to be here, I thought you loved me." Her sickly sweet voice sent chills up my spine but what she said made furious. "I LOVE BELLA NOT SOME CRAZY MANIAC." I roared with all my heart. How dare this filth even try to compare herself to the pure Bella, my Bella. "Fiancé huh" the sudden softness in her voice surprised me. "This should be interesting." I could just hear the evil grin with those words. "What do you mean by that." My voice was hard and strict leaving no room for her to avoid the question. She looked up towards me and from how she was looking at me I could tell the news wasn't going to be good.

Isabella's POV

"Why I'm just curious how Bella is going to handle this." The smirk could practically be heard in my voice. "Handle what?" my gaze roamed over to a kind looking women, with Carmel colored hair and soft eyes. '_Esme' _I heard Bella's voice whisper the name in my head. "Well I'm in a good mood to day so I think I'll handle it for her and clue you all in." I stated my crazy grin just growing with anticipation. "What is it, already?" I glanced over to a giant man with curly brown hair. "Well someone's impatient; you could say please ya know." I stated slightly pouting for dramatic effect. All I got were hard glares. I sighed "alright don't all jump at me at once." My sarcasm was just adding to the tension in the room. "Well I'm wondering how this engagement will go considering Bella's been engaged to that Ryuu guy since she was born. I looked up all there faces were coated with disbelief and shock. Though when my eyes landed on Edward all I saw was an ocean of pain and horror. I love every second of it.

Authors note: Well I bet yall didn't see that one. Well remember to review and tell me what you think. The dramas building and don't worry next chapter we enter the wolves and some special friends of Bella's from the past. Well I'll update as soon as possible.


	7. Past Friends come back

Author note: I wanted to get this chapter and hopefully the next one up soon cause I'll be leaving for my grand parents soon

Author note: I wanted to get this chapter and hopefully the next one up soon cause I'll be leaving for my grand parents soon and I don't get much computer access. So yeah any ideas for the story and would very much be appreciated. And I guess since I haven't got any title ideas yall like the title right? Also how you pronounce Bella's friends names are kierra (k-ear-ra) and yacumo (Ya-ku-mo). I now weird names but I heard them before and have had stuck in my head. Also what these two are wearing are posted as links on my homepage. Yes I know they're anime pics but I couldn't anything like what I imagined in real life stuff.

Jakes POV

I looked over from the sandy shore to black water waves crashing against the sand. I kept thinking of ways to get Bella to change her mind and pick me over the blood sucker. That's when I suddenly heard a light sweet sound. Like something you'd hear out of a music box. I turned my gaze towards the direction it was coming from, the cliffs. I started towards them and closer I got the louder the music got, then I could see her. Her silvery hair was lightly swaying in the cool breeze. Though I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something about this girl. Something that made me want to run. "Who are you" I shouted up to her. She turned her head towards me and opened her eyes. I stepped back from the shock I had when I saw there color. Her eyes were pink a light sweet pink. I stepped back a couple more steps unsure of what all this was. "Answer me" I used all the rage I could use hoping she'd answer me. "JAKE." I turned around to see Sam and the others running towards me. I jerked back around to make sure the girl was still there. To my surprise she was. Suddenly the music stopped, I looked up to see she had closed to what looked like a locket. "What is it you want?" This time it was Sam that spoke. "You can't stop us." Her voice was so gentle and soft I could barley hear what she said. "Stop you from doing what exactly?" My voice was filled with authority but also covered in confusion. The one thought that was going through all or heads was what exactly was she. I could tell she wasn't a leech, she smelled too nice to be one. "I will take her with me, she belongs with us." "Who are you talking about already?" Paul's temper was getting the better of him. She stood and made a move to leave. I was about to go up and get her when she glanced back at us and whispered the name that sent a cold chill run down my spine. "Bella"

Edwards POV

I couldn't believe it. A good 10 minutes had passed since Isabella had told us another secret from Bella's past and then suddenly vanished. I couldn't believe that my love had been engaged from birth to another man. I couldn't blame her though she didn't know anything about all this let alone that she was engaged. "Well I guess little miss perfect isn't so perfect after all, right Edward." Rosalie's voice was like a sword through my already hurting heart. "Rosalie that's enough." Carlisle's voice left no room fro her to make an argument with him. She just turned her head in the other direction. Come on now lets all talk about this calmly down stairs. "I'm staying here." My voice was determined. "No Edward your coming with us, don't worry Bella will be fine." This time it was Esme that spoke. I looked over her, her eyes silently telling me to just do what she said. I nodded my head, defeated, and followed them out of the room after one last look at my sleeping angel. While I walked out after my family I failed to notice the glowing pink eyes outside the window.

Kierra POV

I stood here on this tree branch my light brown/golden hair blowing around me softly as the cool breeze blew towards me. I was waiting for these filthy vampires to leave the room so I could bring Bella home. The wind around grew stronger for a minute then calmed down. "About time you got here." I stated not even bothering to look who it was. A soft giggle soon rode the air. "How'd you know it was me?" Yacumo's soft voice drifted towards me as she walked closer. "How could I not after all we are like sisters." I stated finally turning to face her. My deep blue orbs meet her soft pink ones and she smiled. "I'm so happy that all 3 of us will be back together." Her voice told how happy she was. I was glad I hadn't seen Yacumo this happy since before _it_ happened. "How much do you think they know?" My question startled her out of her thoughts. "Hmmm, well I'm not sure more then what was in the letter for sure." Her answer confused me how could they know more then that. "How could they know more then that?" I turned my gaze back towards the window, it seemed like they were going to leave soon. "Isabella was here" her voice so soft I could barely hear her though when I realized what she said my eyes widened. My head snapped back towards her. My questioning look told her what I was thinking. "She didn't say anything about us, though she did mention Ryuu." I nodded I would expect as much from her. "They're leaving." I stated my eyes starting to glow a bright blue while Yacumo's were already glowing a bright pink. "Now let's bring Bella home." I said quietly while I opened the window.

Author note: I hope you liked the chapter. From the looks of it Yacumo and Kierra aren't fans of the Cullens and the wolves. Also I realized that yall don't know a bunch about Yacumo Kierra and the others so my next posting will be charct6er profiles of those characters. Til next time. Remember to review.


	8. reunion

Author note: I hope you all enjoy this chapter

Author note: I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I worked really hard on it.

Yacumo's POV

I quietly opened the window and stepped into the room followed by Kierra. I quickly glided over to the bed where Bella was fast asleep. Then something on her wrist caught my eye, a bracelet. On it was a crystal heart and a wooden wolf. I instantly knew that those filthy creatures had given it to her. I quickly stripped her wrist of it and brought it up to my eye level to examine it more closely. I could tell that the crystal was obviously old, how much I didn't know. The wolf on the other hand looked new and hand carved. "Pathetic" I whisper to myself. Kierra gave me a questioning look I just shook my head. "They're here" my louder, bolder voice startled Kierra and looked over at me "Who's here" her voice laced with curiosity, she was looking for a fight. I could tell by her face and the look in her eyes. She wanted to fight with these pathetic creatures, then again it was Kierra. "The wolves" I simply said that then made a move to pick up Bella. Once she was in my arms I could hear the rising voices of the vampires and wolves. Let's go calm their nerves okay Kierra. She got a wicked smile on her face and started towards the stairs. I followed after her and quickly jumped down the stairs to land behind Kierra and in front of a group of very scared and confused vampires and wolves. "Bella!" My gaze flashed over to a bronze haired vampire he look like he wanted to kill me right then and there. I gently placed Bella down against the wall and brushed some hair out of her face. "Who are you" a calm looking blonde vampire walked forward towards us. "That's none of your concern" I told him in a voice so cold and hard even Kierra winced. He started to speak again. "Look we don't want any trouble just please return Bella and.." "NO" voice was filled with hatred. How dare they try to tell us what to do. How dare they try to take Bella away from us. I held up the bracelet, I could hear them gasp. "The one she wants to be with… " I looked up with my eyes glowing furiously. "IS US" I yelled at them while I closed my hand down around the bracelet breaking it into nothing more than dust. I opened my clenched fist to let the dust fall out of my hand onto the floor. I smiled cruelly as I saw the pain in the eyes of the bronze haired vampire. "WHY YOU" I looked over to see a big vampire with curly brown hair charging at me. But before he could get to close Kierra jumped in front of me and swatted her hand to the right sending him flying into a wall. Kierra was laughing like a maniac, obviously enjoying herself. Though we both went silent once we heard a moan coming from the direction Bella was in.

Bella's POV

My eyes opened slowly getting used to the bright lights. Once I had them completely opened I tried to stand up. While I struggled to get up I found myself being tackled back to the ground. "What the..." I started to yell but suddenly stopped when I saw who it was that had jumped on me, Yacumo. I couldn't talk I couldn't believe she was right in front of me. How did she know where I was? Wait if she was her that would mean…Kierra! I looked over in shock at my deep blue eyed friend. "W-what are you doing here?" I asked still in shock. Yacumo looked up at me with tears glistening in her eyes. "We came to take you home, once we get rid of these pests. I looked over to where she was staring, expecting to see a demon or something. I gasped, standing in front of me were the Cullens, volturi and the wolves. "W-what's going on Yacumo, what do you mean get rid of them they're o.k. they're my friends!" I tried to reason with Yacumo. She looked at me with a little bit of shock in her eyes then turned to look at the others. They all had puzzled looks on their faces. "Well that's something we didn't think about Yacumo." I turned to look at Kierra with a smile on her face. I returned the smile. Though Kierra could be vicious and violent at times she could also be very mature. "No…" a small voice said I looked at Yacumo her head now facing down at the floor. I started to grow very worried I didn't want her to cry I could never want that. Her head shot up to look at me, tears were now streaming down her face. "I won't let them take you from us, I can't." her voice was so small and fragile it reminded me of the day we meet. "They won't Yacumo I can still be with all of you." Her tears stopped flowing while I told her this and she smiled a little timid smile. She then turned her head to a small pile of dust o the floor and murmured "I'm sorry." I then noticed I was missing my bracelet. I started to giggle. "What's so funny Bella that heart belonged Edwards mother!" I looked over at a furious Rosalie. I merely stood up picked up the dust and closed my hand. When I opened my fist it was like it was brand new just sitting in my palm. I gently put it back on my wrist then summoned another bracelet. This one had a moon charm, star charm and sun charm. The markings for Yacumo, Kierra and I. I then put these charms on my other bracelet a smiled over at Yacumo. She too was smiling; I guess she was afraid that I would replace her. There now we can all talk about this reasonably. I said with a sigh. All this excitement wasn't the best thing considering I had just changed.

Author note sorry for the extreme wait I majorly busy! So remember 3 reviews and I start some serious typing!


	9. Chapter 9

Author note- ummmm yea I got no excuse except I kinda sorta forgot all my info. Yea I understand if yall hate me but yeaaaaaaaa.

Bellas POV

I looked from the tear filled eyes of Yacumo up to the faces of the cullens and the volturi. They were obviously waiting for an explanation and frankly I couldn't blame them. I mean come on my two crazy powerful friends just burst in like a swat team and knocked emmet nearly through the wall. They were probably gonna want to know everything from my mother, my friends, my fiancé, my….. SHIT I totally forgot about ryou. O man how in the world am I gonna tell Edward this.

"_You won't have to I already have hehe"_

"Isabella? What in the world were you doing in the real world? You're looked away inside me right now how'd you get out?"

"_Minor details, but I must say Edward looked like I had shot his puppy" _

I could hear the sick, twisted, smile in her words. "Well I don't know how you got out but you stay out of this it doesn't need your craziness messing everything up." She went quite after that, probably waiting to see how this would all play out. I broke away from my thoughts when Carlisle's voice asked me to have a seat and explain what they were missing. I stood up with yacumo firmly attached to my arm and walked over to the sofa with yacumo on my right and kierra on my left. I looked at all the curious and somewhat angry vampires in front of me and asked "well where should I start?"

Kierra POV

Friends well I must say I never thought that Bella, the real Bella, would be friends with these kind of creatures. This defiantly complicated things, our plan was to grab Bella and get her home then we could all start from where we left off. I sighed well I guess I'll just have to wait and see what happens before I make my next move…..fiancé huh, well the queen isn't going to be happy about this.

Carlisle POV

"How about you start with what you really are and what your past life was like." I saw Bella give a slight nod and the pink eyed girl grip a little bit tighter onto Bella. That's when Bella started to tell her story.

"I'm not human I never have been for starters. I'm truly a nix, a powerful, magical, creature that can manipulate the world around us. We better at controlling things like nature but when can manipulate others and we can also form the energy around or within us into energy like beams. The kind of energy we use also depends on what clan we are from, either the light or the dark. Though I don't fit that rule, I'm the offspring from the rulers of both realms so it makes me dangerously powerful and also curses me with the burden of me darker self. I'm sure you've already met her, Isabella. She's usually locked away inside of me but every now and then she takes control of our body and every time it leads to death. Being the daughter of both rulers also makes me the princess of both realms though I don't visit my father very much. He's the reason I was reverted into a baby in the first place anyway."

I could see that talking about her father and Isabella was incredibly difficult for Bella, she probably didn't like to acknowledge her relation to them.

"Other than that there's not much more in the basic story though I must ask you all one things."

I looked up at Bella in curiosity wondering what in the world could she possibly want to ask us.

Bellas POV

I could feel the sharp looks room the Cullens and others but also the confused ones from my friends on either side. I took a deep breath and just let the question roll out of my mouth. "I want you to come to my realm with me so we can this all sorted out, will you?"


End file.
